


Distese di verde e di nero

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [10]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Communication Failure, Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M, Some Humor, Talking, apocrypha
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Il Dragonborn chiede all'Arcimago di accompagnarlo nei meandri di Apocrypha, ma non tutto va come dovrebbe. Tuttavia, Asagi riesce a realizzare cosa realmente desidera...





	

L'aria di Apocrypha era mefitica e pesava sui polmoni, pregna della polvere di tutti i tomi accumulatisi durante i secoli; c'era indubbiamente anche il sentore di qualcosa di altamente velenoso e inumano dall'odore sgradevole, per usare un eufemismo.

Hermaeus Mora era il principe daedrico della conoscenza, un essere che il Dragonborn aveva già conosciuto tramite l'Oghma Infinium: era una creatura di occhi e tentacoli che a Tsunehito dava la nausea e che lo aveva nominato proprio campione nonostante colui che era stato intenzionato a mettere le mani sul tomo fosse stato Asagi – se si fosse trattato di un essere meno pericoloso, il Dragonborn l'avrebbe semplicemente definito uno sciroccato.

Proprio in virtù dei loro trascorsi con quel daedra e della vasta conoscenza delle arti arcane e oscure dell'Arcimago, Tsunehito aveva chiesto aiuto proprio a questi: Solstheim era un luogo che aveva poco da offrire, ma alcol e luoghi da esplorare alla ricerca di novità abbondavano – per non parlare di una pericolosa varietà di Libri Neri.

Ritrovare Aria di Cambiamento non aveva sortito particolare effetto sul Dragonborn, dato che non si trattava di certo del primo tomo daedrico con cui doveva fare i conti; tuttavia, aveva deciso di coinvolgere l'Arcimago nella sua esplorazione di quel pezzo di Apocrypha per raccogliere informazioni e prove tangibili dell'esistenza di quel reame daedrico a puro scopo divulgativo. I Libri Neri rinvenuti, invece, sarebbero stati conservati in via confidenziale nel reparto segreto della biblioteca dell'Accademia di Magia nel tentativo di porre freno all'influenza malvagia che era parte della loro stessa natura.

Apocrypha era un luogo problematico in sé, come ogni reame daedrico, ma Tsunehito sapeva bene che l'apprensione che lo stava facendo sudare freddo non era dovuta soltanto al luogo in cui si trovava: lanciando un'occhiata all'Arcimago che si fermava ad ogni metro per spulciare questo o quel libro, iniziò a chiedersi se portare uno studioso in quel luogo fosse stata una mossa saggia. L'amore di Asagi per la conoscenza era ben noto e in alcune occasioni era persino stato fonte di ilarità generale, perciò osservare il cambiamento graduale dell'altro, sempre meno loquace e sempre più immerso nella varietà di titoli che Apocrypha era in grado di offrire, era doloroso e fonte d'ansia.

“Arcimago, non credi che sia ora di muoverci?”

“Uh?”

Tsunehito si avvicinò ad Asagi ed allungò una mano per poggiarla sulla sua spalla; si fermò poco prima di poterlo soltanto sfiorare, incerto sul da farsi: un approccio aggressivo avrebbe soltanto spinto l'Arcimago sulla difensiva, ma usare troppa delicatezza non avrebbe sortito alcun effetto.

Il Dragonborn era notoriamente una persona dotata di spirito pratico e, in quanto tale, spesso ricorreva a soluzioni drastiche e poco ortodosse senza preoccuparsi più di tanto. Stavolta, però, lo stato di salute mentale di Asagi era grandissima fonte di preoccupazione – perciò, Tsunehito si risolse a cercare di far ragionare l'altro.

“Puoi trovare questi libri nella biblioteca dell'Accademia, sai?”

Non era del tutto vero, ma al Dragonborn non interessava.

“Lasciami leggere”, rispose lo studioso, con sguardo spento e voce piatta.

“Vuoi forse trasformarti in uno di quei cosi con i tentacoli in faccia?!”

“Voglio solo leggere...”

L'Arcimago si sedette in un angolo illuminato da luce piuttosto opaca e sfilò un libro dalla catasta che componeva la parete del corridoio che si stendeva davanti a loro – il buco sembrò richiudersi viscidamente, cosa che nauseò non poco il Dragonborn e lo convinse che sarebbe stato meglio portare via Asagi al più presto.

Prima o poi i Cercatori si sarebbero accorti di loro, era soltanto questione di tempo... e l'altro sarebbe diventato Cercatore a sua volta, se non fosse uscito da Apocrypha.

Tsunehito se lo sarebbe trascinato dietro volentieri anche come peso morto, ma...

“Asagi, per l'amor di Mara! Alzati e andiamo!”

“Lasciami stare”, rispose laconico l'Arcimago, tutto intento a consultare febbrilmente le pagine dei tomi oscuri. Al giovane Dragonborn sembrò di vederlo quasi mutare sotto il suo sguardo, come se la sua carnagione virasse gradualmente verso il verdastro, in un cambiamento impercettibile ad occhio umano ma colto d'istinto.

Tsunehito estrasse l'arma e la brandì in modo che sperò risultare minaccioso, ma non ottenne reazione. Avrebbe dovuto costringerlo in qualche altro modo, considerò nel gettare ancora un'occhiata alla figura rintanata nel suo angolino, mentre quella che sembrava una leggera nebbiolina iniziava ad alzarsi dalle vesti magiche... il tempo a disposizione si faceva sempre più esiguo. Sembrava quasi impossibile che la trasformazione fosse rapida a tal punto, eppure l'Arcimago aveva iniziato a non chiudere più gli occhi, fissando famelico le parole sul tomo che stava esaminando come fosse realmente affamato di conoscenza.

Il più giovane si rigirò l'ascia tra le mani, tracciandone i contorni mentre si affannava a riflettere: non era il caso di restare ancora lì ad attirare altri Cercatori e non c'era verso di far ragionare Asagi, il che poteva significare una sola cosa – avrebbe dovuto costringerlo. Cosa che comunque presentava non pochi problemi, dal momento che la cosa saggia da fare era passare inosservati.

Certo, il Dragonborn con la sua forza avrebbe potuto anche trascinare l'Arcimago senza problemi, ma come impedirgli di dimenarsi e gridare? Avrebbe dovuto tramortirlo e portarselo dietro a peso morto?

Carezzando l'impugnatura dell'ascia, Tsunehito non trovò altra soluzione.

“Speriamo che non diventi stupido come il ladro...” sospirò a mezza voce, ignorato dal bersaglio di quella considerazione.

Pochi secondi dopo, il Dragonborn tornò ad aggirarsi per i meandri di Apocrypha con un peso non indifferente sulle spalle – non poté fare a meno di annotare mentalmente che avrebbe dovuto farsi dare un ricostituente dall'Arcimago, una volta usciti da quel luogo orribile.

I nemici non mancavano, eppure la determinazione riuscì a condurlo fino al libro finale – rendere immuni i suoi compagni d'avventura ai suoi Urli? Perché no!

Presto, tuttavia, il regno di Apocrypha iniziò a svanire attorno a lui, sbiadendo in un nero cupo e deprimente, per poi rischiararsi e riprendere colori ben più accoglienti: il rosso della fiamma viva appartenente alla candela accesa sul tavolo della stanza che aveva riservato alla locanda di Solstheim fu accolto con gioia dal Dragonborn, mentre il familiare odore di cenere che permeava tutta Roccia del Corvo lentamente si insinuava nelle sue narici, sostituendosi all'odore di marcio. Si sentiva più leggero...

Finalmente riuscì a tornare del tutto alla realtà di Solstheim e ad essere nuovamente parte integrante di quel piano esistenziale – non si sarebbe mai abituato a viaggiare da e per ambienti così diversi, nutrendo sempre il terrore di restare incastrato tra i due piani esistenziali nei quali si spostava.

“Ah... la mia testa...”

Il lamento sottile di Asagi ricordò a Tsunehito cos'era accaduto e lo spinse a concentrarsi su di esso, a non rilassarsi, per assicurarsi che nulla di Apocrypha si fosse insinuato permanentemente nel corpo – no, nell'anima – dello studioso.

L'Arcimago si trovava per terra, scomposto come se il Dragonborn l'avesse appena lanciato lì, e si premeva una mano sulla fronte forse ignorando di avere una pessima cera; il segno di colpo contundente sul capo, tuttavia, era ben visibile e spinse il più giovane a chiedersi perché mai l'altro si tenesse la fronte e non il punto in cui l'aveva realmente colpito.

“Come ti senti?”

“Nauseato, dolorante e desideroso di un buon bagno caldo. Io... non ricordo cos'è successo...”

Tsunehito non ebbe abbastanza coraggio da spiegarglielo, così fece spallucce ed aiutò Asagi a rimettersi in piedi. “Sai che ti dico, Arcimago? Dovremmo prenderci qualche giorno di pausa, in fondo Miraak non è più una minaccia.”

“Non è possibile, Tsune, lo sai...”

Forse sarebbe stato meglio svelare all'Arcimago ciò che era appena accaduto, ma a che pro? La consapevolezza di essere debole a qualcosa spesso portava solo ulteriori debolezza e problemi; naturalmente, sarebbe stato compito suo evitare che l'altro avesse contatti di qualsiasi genere con Apocrypha e i Libri Neri: non sarebbe stato semplice, ma ci sarebbe riuscito. Non poteva rinunciare all'aiuto di Asagi, rivelatosi indispensabile fin dal primissimo momento in cui erano usciti insieme dal tempio di Mara.

“Ho tutto sotto controllo, Arcimago. Riposa...”

Cercò di chiudere il discorso con dolcezza, come se avesse a che fare con un bambino, ma l'Arcimago non volle demordere e, gemendo di dolore, si voltò verso il tavolo a scrutare il Libro Nero ormai chiuso, la cui copertina sembrava ondeggiargli davanti agli occhi.

“Tsune, il Libro...” borbottò, cercando di mettersi a sedere senza farsi aumentare il mal di testa.

“Asagi...”

L'Arcimago comprese dal solo tono di voce di Tsunehito che la situazione non era rosea, eppure non riusciva a comprendere. Ebbe un sospetto e, per quanto inutile potesse rivelarsi, decise che con quel mal di testa sarebbe stato meglio non porsi tanti dilemmi; così, interruppe senza tante cerimonie le parole del suo compagno d'avventura, che gli sembravano piuttosto confuse, e domandò: “Cos'è accaduto?”

“Nulla.”

“Tsune. Dimmelo.”

Tsunehito esitò palesemente per pochi istanti, ma alla fine crollò sotto il peso della preoccupazione e dell'occhiata indagatrice dell'altro. “Ad un certo punto ti sei seduto e non volevi più muoverti, desideravi solo leggere”, replicò mesto “Io, invece, non volevo che diventassi uno di quei cosi con i tentacoli...”

“E quindi mi hai...”

“Tramortito, sì, per portarti via da quel posto.”

“Beh... grazie...” nonostante tutto, Asagi si ritrovò a sorridere. “Voglio dire, per la preoccupazione, non per la botta in testa.”

Il Dragonborn fece spallucce e la sua tensione sembrò sciogliersi in un sorriso: “Spero che tu non ti sia rincitrullito come un Nord di nostra conoscenza...”

“Oh, non credo, ma avremo modo di fare esami approfonditi. Piuttosto...”

“Hm?”

“Ci ho ripensato. Prendiamoci qualche giorno di riposo, voglio stare un po' con te.”

Preso alla sprovvista, Tsunehito si lasciò cadere sulla sedia più vicina e fissò Asagi per un momento, incerto sul significato di quella proposta: stavano già insieme quasi tutti i giorni, quasi tutto il giorno, e non solo per questioni legate alla sicurezza di Tamriel – a Tsunehito piaceva scoprire cose sempre nuove, mentre Asagi aveva l'animo dello studioso, perciò era ormai consuetudine documentare insieme determinati luoghi... cosa che li aveva spinti ad addentrarsi nei meandri di Apocrypha.

Di certo, trascorrevano non poco tempo insieme. L'unica cosa che a Tsunehito venne in mente per giustificare una richiesta del genere era riconducibile all'impugnatura della sua ascia, così se ne uscì forse un po' scioccamente: “Passiamo già molto tempo insieme, vuoi che scovi l'incantesimo per congiungere i nostri ombelichi?”

“Letteralmente? Sarebbe piuttosto scomodo, non credi?” nonostante tutto, Asagi ridacchiò di un divertimento genuino. “Credo che tu non abbia capito...”

“Beh, no.”

“Lo vedo. Tsune, tu mi pia...”

La dichiarazione piena di spontaneità dell'Arcimago venne interrotta in malo modo dal secco rumore di una porta spalancata che sbatteva con forza contro la parete, facendo sobbalzare i due.

“Dragonborn, abbiamo bisogno di te.”

“Hiroki, cosa...”

“La Progenie di Cenere ha attaccato la guardia Redoran, mettiamoci in moto!”

“Ti hanno offerto del denaro?”

“Ovviamente! Dai, andiamo. Arcimago, vieni anche tu?”

Asagi avrebbe voluto fulminare Hiroki, che nel giro di pochi secondi era riuscito a portargli via l'attenzione del Dragonborn e la possibilità di dichiarargli i propri sentimenti. Piuttosto seccato, indicò il Libro Nero che capeggiava sul tavolo con un gesto del capo: “Io e Tsune avremmo da fare...”

Il Dragonborn, tuttavia, si mise in piedi e scrutò dispiaciuto l'Arcimago: “Tornerò presto, è importante. Lui ci guadagna, ma a me interessa poter incassare un favore dalla guardia Redoran in futuro. Resta qui e riposa, va bene?”

Qualche istante dopo, Tsunehito si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, lasciandosi dietro un Asagi irritato e dolorante.

“Stupido ladro...” borbottò, andando a sedersi al tavolo. “Chissà cos'è successo...”

Distrattamente, accarezzò la copertina del Libro Nero e sbuffò esasperato quando sentì un familiare moto di nausea salirgli dal basso; lanciò su se stesso un incantesimo di guarigione, liberandosi del dolore e tuttavia avvertendo ancora un certo disagio. Per non pensarci, decise di leggere qualcosa...

Aprì le pagine del tomo daedrico quasi per caso, non pensando più per un momento a ciò che era accaduto poco prima: il mondo che conosceva iniziò a sbiadire e divenire più scuro, l'aria poco a poco divenne mefitica, mentre gli occhi dovevano abituarsi a distese di verde e di nero e di libri polverosi.

“Che giornata di mer...” furono le ultime parole che riuscì a pronunciare, il resto della frase risuonò possente in Apocrypha.

Decisamente, quei Libri Neri erano da nascondere per il benessere dello stesso Arcimago.


End file.
